Conventionally, there are known a chassis having a front waistline portion, a rear waistline portion, and a crotch portion, and an absorbent article having an absorbent body provided from the crotch portion across the front waistline portion and rear waistline portion.
In such an absorbent article, there is known a technique in which by changing a level of extension stress for each of several types of elastic members to be arranged in the waistline portion, pressure on a wearer due to a tightening force is prevented while maintaining a force exerted to keep wearing the absorbent article (for example, see Latent Literature 1).